


First Realized

by CooperJR



Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/pseuds/CooperJR
Summary: Gon’s memory was...mostly recovered. Being home and actually recognizing the photos around him had helped. The events from the other day had jarred him quite a bit, seeing Killua cry like he had. It still causing a clamp of anxiety around his chest, and it hadn't lessened in their hike like he had hoped. The rift it had caused between the two still lingered in a particular gleam in Killua’s eyes, in the way he watched Gon.Gon holding back on a surprise wasn't helping either.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	First Realized

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to IMMEDIATELY after 'If Only' in this! I enjoy these shorter stories and will probably be picking these back up <3

They’d been hiking for a while now. The sweat caused the back of Gon’s shirt to cling between his shoulder blades uncomfortably, but they were getting close to the point in the trail he was hoping for.

“What the fuck made you think this would be a good idea anyways? Christ...” Killua whined from behind a few paces, running fingers through his hair, pushing it back. It only caused some of the strands to stick up more wildly. 

Gon’s heart gave a sweet pang at the sight.

“It's nice out, and I just… thought this trail would be nice, bring back some more memories.” 

Killua frowned at him but didn't respond. 

Gon’s memory was...mostly recovered. Being home and actually recognizing the photos around him had helped. The events from the other day had jarred him quite a bit, seeing Killua cry like he had. It still causing a clamp of anxiety around his chest, and it hadn't lessened in their hike like he had hoped. The rift it had caused between the two still lingered in a particular gleam in Killua’s eyes, in the way he watched Gon. 

Gon holding back on a surprise wasn't helping either. 

“But you _do_ know where you're going? I don't recall you ever bringing me here.”

“Hmm… I think I was up here… I'm recalling something about a computer game? Lots of guns?”

He heard Killua stumble and curse. “The Fortnite phase, right, that was… two years ago I think.”

“Yeah! That. I'd just come up here and lay about. There's a lake nearby so I'd also been thinking about bringing my fishing pole up but we went out to Asia shortly after that.” Gon blinked, then grinned back at Killua. “Where we met the fox pup!” 

Killua tripped and lunged, fighting a grin at the corner of his lips. “Idiot,” he finished, gaining back his footing and trotting up the trail, bumping Gon’s shoulder. 

They walked a short while further, the steep incline leveling out and curving around, showing a creek that bubbled in tall grass and fed into a small lake.

“Just like I remembered,” Gon chirped, then squinted. “Wait, that log is new, but otherwise practically the same.”

Taking a huge breath, holding his arms up and behind his head, Killua asked, “Are we staying here for a short time? Or turning around right away?”

Reaching out, tugging on the belt loop next to Killua’s hip, he replied, “Lets stay for a minute. The water is fresh and should feel nice on your face.” He then brought his hand up, tracing the flush along Killua pale cheek.

He flushed brighter, swallowing. Gon flattened his hand onto Killua’s face, and he leaned into it. “Yeah, maybe.” He then frowned, stepping away. “Are you saying you didn't bring water with?”

“I...didn't last time, I just drank from the stream. I never got sick.”

Kilua made a face. “You never get sick. Damn wild child…”

“Oops, sorry Killua,” Gon grimaced. “I could always carry you if you get too tired.” 

“You're not carrying me, dumbass. Just let me rest and I'll be fine. But the next time you drag me out on a 4 to 5 hour round trip hike, warn me.”

“Yes, Killua.”

Killua found a patch of shade next to a standing cluster of river birch, feet dipped into the creek, twisting grass into odd shapes and braids. Gon chose to bask on a rock, watching the clouds and thinking about his next move. 

It had been something similar the last time he was out here. Two years ago was when he had first realized he wanted to propose to Killua. Something about early spring, clear skies, and snowmelt turning into bright patches of green just pointed out the obvious in a certain light. 

Gon wanted to marry Killua. He wanted it to be an official title for the two of them. 

Since that realization, the universe had proven that just thinking about it wouldn't make it come true. Anytime Gon and Killua were home, it was for a short break, never long enough for Gon to actually plan anything. Once upon a time he had brought it up with Alluka, partially to ask her permission, and partially for her opinion. 

Once she had ceased her peals of delighted laughter, she had chosen to laugh at Gon’s genuine concern about the matter.

“You _idiot_ of a future brother in law. You could ask Killua in a five star restaurant or on a sinking boat in the middle of the Atlantic and he'd say yes regardless.”

“ _That's_ not what I'm worried about Alluka. Wait - did I just get your approval?”

She grabbed his face and kissed him on both cheeks, then smudging her lip gloss off his skin. “Even if I didn't, Killua’s never cared about anyone as much as he does you. Just don't tell him that, he still thinks I'm his favorite person.”

“Yeah, I'm trying to convince him we both can be.”

She gave him another firm kiss on his forehead. “You are a marvel, Gon Freecss. When you ask him, you'll know exactly the right time. Just don't carry around the ring yet, you'll probably lose it.”

Here they were, over a year after that particular conversation, and no change. Gon could use the excuse that they had been on the road for almost 14 months, with only two weekends home to rest before they were on another plane for a different continent. 

But it was like Alluka said. He could ask Killua in the middle of a hotel room or under the starlit sky in a desert. That didn't matter.

He just had to make sure Killua would say yes.

He had closed his eyes in thought, trying to imagine the many ways he could propose - like in the movies, down on one knee? Holding Killua in his arms, whispering in his ear? Or murmured on his lips after-

“Gon,” he heard as a shadow passed over him, hovering and keeping the sun off his face. He hummed back, not moving. “Alluka wants us to send her a selfie. Open your eyes and smile.”

He propped himself up, one foot anchoring himself forward.

Killua held his hand out, a daisy stem poking out from it. “Hold this. I'm bringing it down for her.”

Gon smiled at him, holding back the retort of how it was illegal to pick wildflowers, and accepting it. Killua raised his phone, selfie camera pointed at them.

He had fixed his hair, now mostly pulled down onto his forehead, original fluff mostly restored despite the dark stain on his back still. Rather than the camera, Gon watched Killua, back mostly to him, one hand in his pocket, a slight smile on one corner of his lip as he posed for the snap.

Gon loved him so much.

“Killua?”

“What? Look at the camera, I'll never hear the end of it, let me just...”

He heard the electronic shutter click just as he said, “Killua, do you want to get married?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Art by the the amazing Bin-Mi-Bin!

@\Lu001Zo on twitter, @\bin_bin_15.4 on ig!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo
> 
> Im *tired* but i swear i still want to get everything done. I have so many ideas in my head that they all seem to be clamoriing to get out and i cant figure out how to go about them just yet. 
> 
> So my hope is to slowly untangle the mess *gestures at head*, get mummies1 FINISHED to resume posting, then a short break from mummies while i get my big bang finished. Gets Gone will be getting a few more stories, but these are things that have been sitting in my head since i started it and are just finally getting some words. I hope yall like where i left this one off :D 
> 
> OH also youll know that im working on another project, ive mentioned it on both twt and IG, so come yell at me about it there lol


End file.
